This invention relates generally to the field of mechanical fasteners and in particular, to a clip apparatus for a laptop computer screen.
Portable personal computers commonly referred to as laptop computers typically include a base portion having a conventional keypad and a hinged computer screen that can be rotated from a stowed position to an open position and vice versa. A thin rigid outer frame typically surrounds the computer screen.
In certain applications, certain electronic equipment such as, for example, a video camera, is used in conjunction with the laptop computer. As a result, it may be desirable to provide a mechanism that allows a user to secure these types of peripheral electronic equipment to the laptop computer. Attempts have been made to provide such a mechanism. For example, mechanical clips have been used, which allow a video camera to be indirectly secured to the frame of the hinged computer screen. Adhesives have typically been used to secure the mechanical clip to the frame. In order to provide a secure connection of the clip to the frame, the clip is typically permanently secured to the frame with these conventional adhesives. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the clip is difficult to remove. This is a major drawback because the clip typically must be removed before the computer screen can be rotated from the open position to the stowed position when the computer is not in use. Moreover, the removal of the clip typically damages the bonding properties of the adhesive thereby rendering the adhesive useless for reattachment of the clip.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a clip apparatus for a laptop computer that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a clip apparatus for a laptop computer including a base member having a first end portion, a body portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion includes a flange portion for contacting a frame of a computer screen. The body portion includes an opening formed therein for receiving a locking pin. The second end portion includes an opening formed therein for receiving a mounting post. A securing arm is rotatably attached to the base member to allow the securing arm to contact the frame of the computer screen and secure the base member to the frame of the computer screen. The flange portion may preferably extend outward from the body portion substantially perpendicular from the body portion. The securing arm may preferably be attached to the body portion of the base member, and may preferably include a manually operable portion and a contact portion. The contact portion may preferably include a curved contact surface, and the opening in the second end portion of the base member may preferably be a slot. The second end portion of the base member may preferably include a curved outer surface that extends upward from a top surface of the body portion. The securing arm may preferably be rotatable between an unlocked position and a locked position and vice versa. The body portion may preferably include a first set of locking teeth and the securing arm may preferably include a second set of locking teeth wherein the first set of locking teeth engages the second set of locking teeth to prevent rotational movement of the securing arm from the locked. position to the unlocked position. The body portion may preferably include a top side and a bottom side, and the first set of locking teeth may be positioned along the bottom side of the body portion. The first set of locking teeth may preferably be oriented along an arcuate path. The securing arm may also include a top side and a bottom side, and the second set of locking teeth may be positioned along the top side of the securing arm. The second set of locking teeth may be oriented along an arcuate path. The securing arm may preferably include an opening formed therein for receiving the locking pin. locking pin may preferably extend through the opening in the body portion of the base member and the opening in the securing arm to secure the securing arm against the base. A spring may preferably be positioned in the opening in the body portion, and the locking pin may preferably contact the spring. The mounting post may preferably include a first end and a second end. The first end of the mounting post may preferably extend through the opening in the second end portion. A retaining ring may preferably be positioned over the first end of the mounting post to retain the mounting post. Finally, a spacer may preferably be positioned against an inner surface of the second end portion of the base member. The spacer may preferably include an opening formed therein, and the mounting post may preferably extend through the opening in the spacer.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of attaching a clip apparatus to a frame of a laptop computer screen. A base member including a first end portion, a body portion, and a second end portion is provided. The first end portion includes a flange portion, and the body portion includes an opening formed therein for receiving a locking pin. The second end portion includes an opening formed therein for receiving a mounting post. A securing arm is rotatably attached to the base. The securing arm is positioned in an unlocked position. The flange portion is contacted against the frame of the laptop computer screen. The securing arm is rotated from the unlocked position to a locked position. The securing arm is contacted against the frame of the laptop computer screen. A force is applied to frame of the laptop computer screen, and the base member is secured to the frame of the laptop computer screen. The body portion may preferably include a first set of locking teeth and the securing arm may preferably include a second set of locking teeth. The first set of locking teeth may preferably be engaged with the second set of locking teeth thereby preventing rotational movement of the securing arm from the locked position to the unlocked position. The securing arm may preferably include a manually operable portion and a contact portion. The manually operable portion may preferably be depressed, and the first set of locking teeth may preferably be disengaged from the second set of locking teeth. The securing arm may preferably be rotated from the locked position to the unlocked position. The base member may preferably be removed from the frame of the laptop computer screen.
Another aspect of the invention provides a clip apparatus for a laptop computer including a base member having a first end portion, a body portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion includes a flange portion for contacting a frame of a computer screen. The body portion includes an opening formed therein for receiving a locking pin. The second end portion includes an opening formed therein for receiving a mounting post. A securing arm is rotatably attached to the base to allow the securing arm to be positioned in a locked position to secure the base member to the frame of the computer screen. The body portion includes a first set of locking teeth and the securing arm includes a second set of locking teeth. The first set of locking teeth and the second set of locking teeth are oriented to lock the securing arm into the locked position.
The invention provides the foregoing and other features, and the advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention and do not limit the scope of the invention, which is defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.